rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morty Smith
Mortimer "Morty" Smith Sr. is one of the two eponymous main protagonists in Rick and Morty. He is the grandson of Rick and is often forced to tag along on his various misadventures. Morty attends Harry Herpson High School along with his sister, Summer.Pilot Appearance Morty is a young teenage boy. He has short brown hair that he wears straight and neatly combed around his head. Morty's head in round and roughly in the shape of a circle, unlike many other characters in the show. He wears a yellow shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. He has a pronounced stutter (even when calm) and his voice constantly breaks due to the effects of puberty. Personality Morty is a young, good-natured, and impressionable boy who can be somewhat easily manipulated. He has been described as 'challenged' and has difficulty in school. He also has a pronounced stutter. Despite his apparent lack of intellect, Morty has shown to be a good listener and follows directions well. These traits make him the perfect sidekick to Rick. He is interested in Jessica, a student in his math class. Like many boys his age, he spends a good deal of time masturbating. Morty may sometimes act spineless, but he has shown bravery and quick-wittedness in the face of adversity, such as leading the extraction effort out of Anatomy Park, and using a pair of grappling boots to escape the guards in Intergalactic Customs. Morty is also quite responsible for his age, refusing to kill an alien child in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp". While Rick, Beth, and Jerry have all expressed their belief that Morty is unintelligent, there is substantial evidence to the contrary. When the group at Anatomy Park are attacked by Gonorrhea, he comes up with the idea to exploit the gas building up in the body to defeat the disease. He is able to grasp complex concepts, such as the multiverse of infinite realities, when Rick explains them to him, and is quick to notice Rick's hypocrisy regarding the morality of his microverse in "''The Ricks Must Be Crazy''." His hidden intelligence also continues to be an asset in season 2. Impressively, Morty is able to distract Fart, a being capable of reading minds, by requesting that he sing. This gives Morty time to kill him with an antimatter gun, clearly surprising the telepathic being. In "''Total Rickall''," Morty is the first to realize that the alien parasites are only capable of creating positive memories. He was also able to, while inside the Teenyverse, find the Tree People, be accepted i to their group, learn their language and culture, and work his way up the ranks until he had the ability to fommand them, all within, from their perspective according to Rick, a few months. Despite this, he thinks poorly of his own intelligence, referring to Jerry and himself as "idiots" when Scroopy Noopers questions the intelligence of the members of the Smith Family in "Something Ricked This Way Comes." This is probably because of his impressionable nature; since Rick and his parents tell Morty he's stupid, and because he doesn't perform well in school, he has a low opinion of himself. Despite his malleable nature, Morty has the strength to be able to stand up to Rick. In the episode "Meeseeks and Destroy", Morty directly calls out Rick on his cynical nature. He leads his own adventure with the direct goal of helping villagers."Meeseeks and Destroy" His malleable nature makes him echo Ricks words and speech, especially after Rick insults Summer, though he has a tendency to become hysterically upset at her. Morty is shown to have repressed anger issues which is most notable seen in "''Look Who's Purging Now''". These anger issues have caused him to become hysterical and homicidal. Relationships Rick Rick is Morty's maternal grandfather; he and Morty have a close relationship overall. They come across more as best friends than grandson and grandfather, with Morty addressing Rick on a first-name basis and only adding the grandpa out of gratitude, respect or when he wants something from him. According to Beth, Morty doesn't have any friends, implying that Rick may be Morty's only friend. This could be a reason as to why Morty puts up with Rick's selfish and exploitative behavior. Morty at first had a very one-sided relationship with Rick, helping him out despite usually ending up in harm's way or nearly killed. However, Morty does have his limits, as he will stand up to Rick when he is pushed over the edge - for example, when both of his legs are broken in "Pilot", or when Rick destroys the human race in "Rick Potion No. 9". Rick will help Morty out if it is beneficial to him, as in "Lawnmower Dog", in which he tricks Mr. Goldenfold into giving Morty A's in math so that Morty can help him more on his adventures. However, it is implied that Rick does indeed love Morty, as shown in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", ''when Rick starts crying at his memories of Morty, but generally he refrains from expressing it so that Morty does not become, as he puts it, "cocky". From "Rick Potion No. 9" onwards, Rick and Morty no longer live in their original dimension, as Rick's love potion, and various "remedies" rendered dimension C-137's Earth filled with hideous mutants, (apparently sparing the rest of their family from transformation, because of the love potion having no affect on those who are closely related to you, with a maximum seen degree of two generations, as Rick is spared despite being Morty's grandfather and not an immediate family member to Morty). The mutants are described by Rick as "Cronenburgs" (Named after Canadian horror film maker: David Cronenburg). Instead of fixing the problem however, Rick instead takes himself along with Morty to an alternate dimension where they somehow (in a method undisclosed to the audience) managed to fix the problem. Due to an accident which occurs shortly before the C-137 Rick and Morty's arrival, the new dimension's counterparts are killed in an explosion caused by an invention being engineered by that dimension's Rick. The original C-137 Rick and Morty bury their dead other-dimensional selves and secretly replace them. In "[[Ricksy Business|''Ricksy Business]]", after Rick and Summer both throw parties at the same time and trash their house, Morty is presented with an opportunity to permanently end all future adventures with Rick. Morty claims that he shouldn't care that he wouldn't be able to travel with Rick anymore, but still decides to have Rick fix everything, instead of leaving him passed out on the couch, implying that while Rick's actions do affect him, he would rather continue having adventures as opposed to not having them. Morty thinks that Rick is "petty", and resents the fact that Rick has trouble "rolling with the punches" when put into a situation he isn't comfortable with; something that Morty does on a near-daily basis. Morty also seems to take what Rick says about him very seriously, as he becomes teary-eyed when Rick calls Morty "as dumb as he (Rick) is smart" in "''Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind''". He is also very upset and angered at the idea that Mortys only exist to be human cloaking devices for Ricks, and resents the fact that Rick could just replace his Morty at any time with another Morty from a different reality. Despite all this, Rick still believes that Morty is "the Morty-est Morty", since he views himself as "the Rick-est Rick". Summer While in the pilot, Morty and Summer's relationship is that of a normal younger brother and older sister, they eventually became somewhat closer. It is shown that Morty loves and respects his sister, which is most evident in "Rixty Minutes", where Morty reveals to her he isn't her "real" brother and convinces her to not move out. He also defends his sister against Rick's harsh treatment several times, becoming angry with Tiny Rick for humiliating her at the school dance in ''Big Trouble In Little Sanchez'' and chastising him for saying 'fuck you' to her in The Wedding Squanchers. Despite their close relationship, the two have lots of bad memories of each other as seen in ''Total Rickall'', where Summer kicks Morty in his crotch for going in her room even though he was innocent. And when Summer enters the kitchen to find Morty masturbating in the corner."Rick & Morty - Summer catches Morty jerking off" (YouTube) Although she seems to envy the adventures Rick and Morty have, Summer seems to hold this more against her grandfather than Morty himself. Morty is also sickened by the sight of a dream version of Summer dressed in highly sexual clothing in "''Lawnmower Dog''". Jerry Morty has a loving but strained relationship with his father due in large part to the frequent misadventures Morty has with Rick. Because Rick often puts Morty in dangerous situations, Jerry is against his son being involved with him. His opposition to Rick bringing Morty with him is likely also a result of his own constant conflicts with Rick, as Jerry is frequently, and shamelessly insulted by Rick at any given opportunity, typically pointing out Jerry's far less than average intelligence. Morty still goes to Jerry for advice, such as when he needed romantic insight in "''Rick Potion No. 9''", and agrees to work on his science project with him (though this is only because Beth discreetly tells Morty that Jerry is insecure with his intelligence). In many ways, their relationship is somewhat reversed from a normal father-son dynamic: Morty often acts like the mature one, pointing out that he could have been masturbating in his room when Jerry entered without warning, and sparing Jerry's feelings about Pluto not being a planet in "''Something Ricked This Way Comes''", whereas Jerry often acts like a child, having fits of rage over simple things like golfing, and trying to prove to others around him that Pluto is a planet. Beth Morty respects and loves his mother very much, despite the fact that they have yet to have any meaningful interactions with each other. It is implied that Morty respects her more than his father, though he does not think that her method of parenting is very good in "''Raising Gazorpazorp''". Either way, he still loves his mother very much. In the episode, Something Ricked This Way Comes, Beth asks Morty to let Jerry help him with his science project instead of Rick to boost his self esteem, through the phone. They seem to know and understand each other, and Jerry, very well. Further details of their exact relationship have yet to be shown. Snuffles Snuffles was Morty's dog, first shown in "''Lawnmower Dog''". Morty always treated Snuffles, aka Snowball, with kindness, so Snuffles lets him keep his testicles and live by his side. Morty seems to support Snuffles' decision to colonize a new planet with the other intelligent dogs. Morty Jr. Morty's Gazorpian son born from a Gazorpian sex robot that Rick purchased for Morty in "''Raising Gazorpazorp''". Morty had a love-hate relationship with Morty Jr. Morty wanted to keep his son safe and happy, as a result, he imprisoned him within their home for his own good, as well as for the safety of the world, due to his son's desire to murder everyone he saw, and wanting to conquer the planet. When Rick tried to kill Morty Jr., Morty intervened, going so far as to state that he'd risk his own life to save his son's. In the end, however, Morty Jr. became spiteful of his father, going so far as to title his autobiography "My Horrible Father". Morty was shocked and hurt at this; Beth told him that a parent can only do the best they can, but only said dejectedly "I hope he's eating enough", showing that in spite of everything, he still loves and worries about his son. Trivia *Morty's voice, and general appearance stemmed from an early Justin Roiland short entitled The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti, which was a parody of Back to the Future. Morty parodies Marty McFly from Back to the Future. **Another character named Marty with an appearance and voice completely identical to Morty's also appears in Justin Roiland's short Paloni Pitch Presentation. Another identical character named Pumpkinseeds and Peanuts, voiced by Andy Dick, appears in another short; The Unmarketables. *He was deemed the "one true Morty" by the imprisoned Mortys in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind". *Morty is considered by Rick to be the "Morty-est" Morty. *Since he helped conceive Morty Jr. in Raising Gazorpazorp, this makes him Morty Smith, Sr. *Although Morty has a crush on Jessica, he fell in love with a different girl named Annie in Anatomy Park and started a relationship with her. After the episode was over, Morty went back to loving Jessica again. But in the episode "Look Who is Purging" Morty has a crush on Arthricia. *Morty masturbates frequently, and according to him, "everywhere". In the episode "Something Ricked This Way Comes", Morty mentioned that he watches a lot of porn on his laptop and masturbates in his bedroom. In the episode "Total Rickall", a flashback showed Morty masturbating while standing up on the kitchen table, while thinking about a hot friend of his sister's. In the episode "The Ricks Must Be Crazy", while in an ultra-microscopic world, Morty mentioned that he masturbated to a curvy piece of driftwood. *It was revealed in "The Ricks Must Be Crazy" that Rick modified Morty's DNA structure so he can transform into a car. However, Morty was unaware of this until Rick told him while they were chasing Zeep Xanflorp. *Morty has a foot fetish. As heard in the episode Mortynight Run, when Fart says "I communicate through what you call 'Jessica's feet', no, 'Telepathy'." "Jessica's feet" was an excerpt from Morty's mind. Gallery Rickpotion-9 1.png|Morty and Rick in Rick's spaceship Meeseeks and Destroy 19.png|Morty slams King Jellybean's head in a toilet after a potential rape Giant Court.png|Rick and Morty on the steps of giant court rick and Morty Forever.jpg|Morty and Rick on an alien planet Love Connection Experience.png|Summer, Morty and Rick flying through space in Rick's spaceship Cars3.png|Morty turns into a car during class. Site navigation Category:Smith Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mortys Category:Humans